


Uncertainties

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Science, Feels being destroyed, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sci-Fi, Thanks for the over 1000 hits!, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future sports have become a thing of the past.  In hopes of keeping sports alive, cloning facilities have become important in bring famous sports men and women back in order to save this part of culture.</p><p>What happens, however, when the Generation of Miracles are brought back, but with some flaws from the process?  How will the famous team and their partners go about trying to prove their worth the second chance, even though part of them is not like it was originally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Where do these plot bunnies keep coming from? Especially the angsty ones?!
> 
> I don't know, but here is another one of their creations.

The sound of water bubbling was possibly what woke him up. Or maybe it was the calls of questions from one side of the room to the other. All he knew was that it was dark, and he couldn’t see anything around him.

“Hey, I think he’s awake!”

One voice suddenly shouted, breaking the routine he had been getting used to.

“Are you sure? His eyes are open, but he isn’t looking at us.”

Another questioned. He narrowed his eyes at this in slight confusion.

“Did you forget? Something went wrong with the cloning process. We messed up the center where sight is located….”

A third said. His eyes widened in shock.

“Way to be blunt. We were going to break it to him gently.”

A fourth voice joined in. He tried to say something.

“Stop talking and get him out of there you idiots!”

A fifth voice snapped. The sound of hustling was then heard, and the water around him seemed to rush away as he felt himself slump to a cold platform of some sort.

“Welcome back Kuroko Tetsuya.”

The voice that had snapped at the others said after the sound of mechanics whirling was heard. Kuroko raised his slumped head to stare at where the voice was coming from.

“Where am I…?”

His voice was weak and sounded somewhat foreign to him.

“You are in the Japanese cloning center in Tokyo.”

“Cloning center?”

“Yes. You may think that you are the Kuroko Tetsuya you see in your memories, but you are merely the clone of him, brought back to life by years of work.”

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed once more at this.

“Why did you clone me back?”

“Because in this year, science has finally made major milestones, but sports have taken a downturn. We were hoping that by bringing back some of the best sportsmen and women we could resurrect that which has died.”

Kuroko tilted his head.

“And yet… I have no sight.”

The statement rang through the air causing the room to fall silent.

“Yes… You are perfect in every way but sight. The memories of when you were truly alive have caught and are, from what we know, accessible. You look exactly as you did when you were truly alive… The only problem we had was getting your eyesight to work…. But you are not the only one we have had a minor setback on.”

The man spoke finally, moving to place his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“But we will just have to work on you living without your sight. Now come with me. I’m going to take you to where the others are.”

Kuroko didn’t respond, but he did start walking when the man’s hand gave him a small guiding pull in the direction he should be going. The two walked for what seemed to be a long while before finally coming to a stop.

“Everyone, I have brought someone you have been waiting for.”

The man said, as the sound of a door was heard. Kuroko waited a moment before he decided to walk forward, guessing where the doorway was.

“Kuroko… A little to the right.”

The man’s voice called out, making Kuroko move as directed. Finally, he just stopped walking and waited to see what was going to happen. After first, there was nothing. Then he felt another hand grab his and turn it over. At first he was confused, until he felt a finger begin to draw on his hand in a manner that Kuroko started to understand as words.

_Te-tsu? I-s t-h-a-t r-e-a-l-l-y y-o-u?_

Kuroko’s eyes widened.

“Aomine-kun is that you?”

There was no answer, and Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed into a look of confusion. Was he wrong?

“Kuroko… Aomine can’t answer you.”

The familiar sound of Midorima’s voice finally sounded in the room.

“Tetsuya, it seems you did not come out unscathed in the process as well…”

Akashi’s voice added.

“What do you mean by that?”

Kuroko asked as the sound of the door behind him closing was heard.

“Each one of us is flawed in some way thanks to the cloning project. I have no use of my legs… Shintarou has no sense of touch… Ryouta has no sense of emotion… Daiki has no voice… Atsushi has no sense of taste… And you have lost your sight.”

Akashi’s voice once again came from the same place as before.

“Akashicchi… What am I supposed to feel in this situation…? We haven’t seen Kurokocchi in forever… But I can’t seem to think of how I should feel. I think, from my memory I am supposed to be excited… But I can’t seem to think about what it feels like.”

Kise’s familiar voice now chimed into the conversation. While another sound, one of a chip bag being opened, could also be heard.

“Kise-chin, to be excited in your way, you run over to the person and hug them tightly.”

Murasakibara’s lazy voice joined the conversation.

“Is that so…?”

Kise questioned before the sound of a chair scooting back could be heard, followed by the sound of quick footsteps, then finally Kuroko felt himself be pulled into a hug.

“Like this?”

The blonde’s voice was from right above him.

“That is close enough Ryouta… That is close enough.”

Akashi’s voice responded to the question, though there was a tinge of something that Kuroko swore he had never heard before in the others voice… The sound of sadness and acceptance. Kuroko then felt his hand be taken once again, having been dropped when Kise pulled him into a hug.

_I-t-‘-s g-o-o-d t-o h-a-v-e y-o-u b-a-c-k._

Kuroko couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face as Kise finally let him go.

“It is good to be back, Aomine-kun…”

He responded. The other seemed to then have the idea to take his hand fully, and lead him to what seemed to be the table the others were stationed around.

“So… Now what will happen…?”

Kuroko questioned once Aomine had him seated at the table.

“Now…? Now we wait for the others they are trying to revive for basketball. We were the first… The test runs as it were.”

Akashi answered.

“Since you’re awake now… You will be waiting with us....”


	2. In Need of Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.

For what seemed like hours the group sat in silence. It was disconcerting to Kuroko, that the people in the room with him were technically his old teammates, rivals, and friends.

“Akashi-kun….”

He finally voiced, though he didn’t know what to expect with his break in the silence.

“Yes, Tetsuya?”

The response came automatically.

“How come you and everyone else are so calm about this situation?”

The silence after Kuroko asked that question became deafening rather quickly. Though finally, Kuroko felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and a heard a throat being cleared.

“It’s not an easy story for me to tell… But I believe you deserve to know at least our part of the story. There is much I still don’t know because the director here has not been to visit us and give us the answers we wish.”

Kuroko’s face turned into a look of confusion at this.

“What do you mean Akashi-kun?”

“Exactly what I said Tetsuya. We have been denied the knowledge of why we turned out the way we did.”

“Actually… That’s not exactly true. It’s more like I was too busy to be able to come by and tell you.”

A voice suddenly cut in causing everyone in the room, minus Kuroko (who decided to not try at the moment to pinpoint where to look) and Kise (who didn’t feel the need to look in general), to turn their attention to the door. There, in the doorway, stood a familiar, yet not, figure.

“Takao?”

Midorima’s voice cut through the air. The figure gave a small apologetic smile.

“Not exactly... My name is Takao Kazunari… But I’m a descendant of the Takao Kazunari you know from your memories.”

The man responded before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“And… As I said before… What you are saying, Akashi, isn’t exactly right. So… I’m going to go ahead and explain everything.”

Then there was silence once more.

“Well… Then get to it.”

Akashi hissed glaring at the man who had stopped speaking after that last statement. The man jolted then and coughed again.

“Ah… Right. Anyways… Let me start with how all of you were started about seven years ago. I went on a business trip two years after you were confirmed to be coming along nicely. That’s when everything went wrong. After I left… I got a call from the group in charge of you saying that something had gone wrong with the process. It only took a day after I left for Kise to wake up. That’s when it was confirmed that the process had been messed with somehow. Trust me we are still trying to figure out who caused the glitch in the programming.”

The man started looking over at the blonde who was now staring at him blankly, having looked over at his name.

“But then… There is something else… I may be a little bit to blame for this as well… Because… I kinda expressed how I wanted Midorima Shintarou to be the most perfect out of all of you. I… Will admit I favor him… Just like my ancestor, I seemed to… Well, that maybe part of the reason for all this…”

The Generation of Miracles became quiet after this, each digesting what they had heard so far in their own ways. Then a sharp intake of air could be heard followed shortly by:

“So… Because you wanted me to be perfect, the others could have been even worse off than they are now and you wouldn’t care?”

Midorima’s cold voice echoed in the room, each word rising in volume until he was shouting. The new Takao took a step back and flinched at the sudden outburst that was directed at him.

“No, you-…”

He started, trying hard to defend himself, only to be cut off by Midorima shaking his head and countering his words.

“Don’t you dare tell me that I don’t understand! These are people’s lives you decided to Fuck around with! Did you even-…!”

“Shintarou, that’s enough. I understand that you’re upset, but let him continue.”

Akashi’s voice cut in. Kuroko, at this point felt the need to cover his ears at how loud everything was sounding to him.

“Can we keep the shouting down? Kuro-chin looks like he is going to faint… Plus my ears are starting to ring”

Murasakibara’s voice also chimed in, along with the crunch of chips. For a moment, the room went silent with the comment.

“Right… Forgive me Kuroko, Murasakibara… I forgot that right now your other senses are making up for your lack of sight and taste. My voice level earlier must have been painful to you.”

Midorima’s voice finally broke the silence. Kuroko shook his head, though Murasakibara just shrugged, more used to his enhanced hearing than Kuroko.

“No, it’s alright. I understand that you were passionate about what you had to say. I don’t blame you for raising your voice.”

Kuroko quickly assured the other. Then his hand was picked up.

_I-t  w-a-s  s-t-i-l-l  w-r-o-n-g  o-f  h-i-m  n-o-t  t-o  n-o-t-i-c-e.  H-e  s-h-o-u-l-d  b-e  l-u-c-k-y  Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra  s-t-e-p-p-e-d  i-n._

“Aomine-kun, he forgot. It was a simple mistake.”

“Daiki, that’s enough. Sit back down and at least try to explain what is going on the Ryouta.”

Akashi cut in before Aomine could write anymore onto Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko felt his hand drop and heard the sound of a chair moving after that command, before Akashi’s voice could once more be heard.

“Would you please stop calling me that...? No, I am not like a mother…! Stop writing Mama Kashi on the paper, Daiki! This is absolutely childish!”

Kuroko couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at what he had just heard, a part of him happy to know that Aomine could still use sass as his weapon of choice, even though he had no voice to express it out loud.

“This is hardly funny Tetsuya. You’ll only encourage him with your laughing. I ask you to stop this instant!”

Akashi snapped, causing Kuroko to give a small cough of abashment at being heard. Another cough could also be heard echoing his.

“Am I going to be yelled at some more, or may I continue my explanation?”

New Takao’s voice was heard asking, though it was meeker than before, as though he was afraid of retaliation for cutting into the moment.

“No, please do continue your explanation.”

Akashi answered for the group before anyone (Midorima) could complain. There was a sigh of relief before the sound of a throat clearing could be heard.

“Anyways… Since Kise was already technically finished, we could not return him to his tube and work on correcting what we had done. It was by luck that after another year that Akashi awoke… Except we didn’t expect him to be wheelchair bound… We had thought and hoped that maybe he had been skipped when the programs glitching. Then Murasakibara woke up, and this time we were sure everyone else had escaped the program glitch, making Kise and Akashi the only two affected... Until he complained that he couldn’t taste any of the food we placed in front of him. We were three for three on the program messing up, and we didn’t know what to do. So we continued to monitor the rest of you carefully, finally coming up with a program that could scan for the mistakes made by the other program. That’s when it was confirmed that all of you had a glitch. There was no way to go back and fix them either as after the program was made, all of you began to wake up in succession. That’s why… You are the way you are.”

The last part was weak, and almost could have been considered to be joking, had it not held a bit of strain within it. The room was silent once more. Then the sound of a chair moving could be heard along with running and the sound of someone hitting the ground.

“Daiki! That was uncalled for!”

Akashi’s reprimanding voice could be heard immediately after, making Kuroko briefly launch his hands over his ears from the sheer volume it held. Once he was sure it was over, he removed his hands only to be met with the sounds of chaos.

“Akashi, what does anger feel like? Is it expressed in the way that Aominecchi acted normally?”

Kise’s voice joined the sounds of struggling.

“No Ryouta, not normally-….”

Akashi’s voice was quick to say before being cut off by Midorima’s and the sound of a chair moving.

“Aomine, calm down! You’ll kill him if you hit him anymore! Murasakibara, help me! I can’t hold him like this!”

“Mine-chin, that’s enough!”

Murasakibara’s normally lazy voice snapped as the sound of a bag being put down, and a chair moving, could be heard followed by more struggling. Kuroko felt caught up in a whirlwind.

“Aomine-kun, that’s enough!”

He finally called out ready end the madness in any way possible. For a moment the struggling could still be heard before it slowed to a stop.

“Thank you, Tetsuya.”

Akashi finally spoke up, while the sound of another chair moving, signaling the last person at the table to be moving.

“Aominecchi… I don’t understand what you are feeling at the moment. But from what I have observed, it may not be the most logical thing to have chosen.”

The bland voice of Kise could be heard talking from where the struggling had been once before. There was the sound of a small scuffle after that, followed by the sound of the door to the room, which had been open the whole time from what Kuroko gathered, was heard slamming shut.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Kise’s voice once again was heard, followed by a different voice sighing.

“No, Ryouta. You didn’t say anything wrong. Daiki just needs sometime to calm down alone… And you may not have realized it, but you just used the emotion of curiosity just then. Did you hear your voice rise slightly at the end?”

Akashi responded, though if he said anything else after that Kuroko didn’t hear it. He was far too lost in his own thoughts for that. Thoughts about what he had just heard, and thoughts about what Akashi would probably tell him later, seeing as the other had not been able to tell him, his part of the story before the Takao descendant had spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've left a lot unanswered in this chapter, but all will be explained in the next.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Akashi's Stories (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi starts his stories about how he became "Mamakashi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Sorry this is short.

It was the next morning and Kuroko couldn't help but wish he was still asleep in his bed. It had been a hard night for him due to how long he had thought over what he had heard the day before. That, however, didn't change the fact that he was back in the same room he had been in since he had woken up once more, with the rest of the Generation of Miracles moving around doing whatever it is they did to keep themselves occupied.  All he could do was sit at the table and wish that he had his eyesight so he could read.  He sorely missed being able to hold a book and get lost in the story that the covers hid from the world.

* * *

After some time, Kuroko heard a sigh from beside him, and could tell Akashi had rolled over in his wheelchair to where he was at the table.

"I never did get to tell you about the others before did I?"

The others voice was welcomed in the darkness that was now Kuruko's world.

"No you didn't Akashi-kun."

Kuroko replied turning his head in the direction he hoped the other was situated.  He felt a pair of hands then rest on his face and guide it in the opposite direction.

"I'm over here Tetsuya."

Akashi's voice was not unkind as he said this, once more obviously used to being the helper of the group.  Kuroko still couldn't help the uncharacteristic blush of embarrassment that briefly flashed on his face.  Akashi gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry.  You'll get better at judging where people are with time."

He stated calmly before letting out another sigh.

"Now...  Where exactly do you want me to begin?"

He questioned, and the light bluette thought about it for a moment.

"Start from the very beginning then."

He said after a moment.  Akashi hummed his understanding, knowing a nod would not be seen.

"Alright.  I'll start from when I remember waking up."

* * *

_Akashi felt off…  He didn’t know why he felt off, but he was certain that there was something wrong.  But what could it be?  He almost never felt this way, so whatever the occasion, it had to be big.  Forcing his closed eyes -why were they closed in the first place?- open, Akashi was greeted with the sight of what looked to be a lab in front of him, along with bubbles, as the water around him kept him afloat._

_“Akashi Seijirou’s awake!”_

_Akashi’s eyes went to where that exclamation came from.  There was a man at the console in front of the tank(?) he was in, seemingly talking into a walkie-talkie.  There was obviously a response, one to low for Akashi to hear, because the man nodded and moved to press a button on the console.  There was a whirring, and then the water that surrounded Akashi began to disappear.  Slowly, Akashi felt himself being lowered to the floor of the tank (for now he was sure that, that was what he was in).  Soon after his feet hit the ground, however, he noticed something was not right.  Instantly, he found himself with his face against the tank wall as his legs gave out, and turned to numb rubber underneath him with no warning._

_“Holy…!  Someone check on him!”_

_Another voice, different from the man with the walkie-talkie could be heard shouting, and then the area in front of Akashi became shadowed.  There was another whirring sound as the door he had landed face-first into opened, and a pair of hands caught him from falling further._

_“Is he another failure…?”_

_“I hope not.  Shit, we already messed up one…  If we mess up the rest….”_

_“We won’t!”_

_Akashi tuned out the rest of the conversation he was picking up.  A failure?  A failure of what?  And what did the conversers he was overhearing as he was straightened out into a numb, semi-standing position mean?  The person, a man, who was holding him cleared his throat._

_“Ready to try standing again?”_

_Akashi gave a small hum at the question, not sure what to make of his situation.  The man took that as a yes obviously because he slowly began to withdraw his arms.  And again Akashi went down.  The man caught him an inch from the ground._

_“Maybe he just needs rest?  I mean, anyone would be unstable after not standing for a while right?”_

_“Are you kidding?  Kise Ryouta was able to walk within two seconds of him touching the floor!  He walked to the door and stared at us!”_

_“But then he asked us flat out why we were staring at him, and how we were making our faces change!”_

_“Shhhhh!  You morons, Akashi-san can hear you!”_

_Akashi was now in a semi- standing position again, and the man who had caught him twice was holding onto him firmly.  Though now, instead of registering what the man was asking, probably about whether he wanted to try again or not, he was thinking about what he was overhearing._

_“Akashi-san?  Did you hear what I asked?”_

_The man who was holding him up asked.  Akashi looked up at the man, his mind refocusing on the matter at hand.  Taking a breath, he decided to see if his vocal chords would willingly work, or not._

_“Y…  Yes.”_

_He croaked out, frowning afterwards at how weak his attempt had sounded to his own ears.  There was a small sigh of relief somewhere off to his side that he ignored.  The man gave him a smile and nodded._

_“Okay then, third time's the charm right?”_

_He said, hope dancing behind the words.  Akashi kept his eyes from narrowing, but nodded.  That was when the man removed his arms again.  And for the third time, Akashi felt no legs to hold him up.  Again, he had to be caught._

_“Damnit…  Take a day.  Maybe he really is just tired.”_

_Someone said from the side, and Akashi felt himself being picked up, and carried away before he could say anything against the action._

* * *

_It became clear, however, the next day, that taking a day was not what he needed and soon Akashi found himself bound to a wheelchair._

* * *

Kuroko blinked his unseeing eyes a couple of times in slight shock at what he had heard.  Akashi gave his hand a pat, surprisingly parental-like.

“Don’t think too much on my part of the story.  I’ve become used to it.  The others are the ones I found and still find myself more worried about.  They hide their pain well.  Even if some of the glitches some of them suffer from are not as bad as others…  They didn’t take too well to them.  Let me continue to when I met Ryouta.”

* * *

_He had been wheeled into a room that had been told to him was the common area of the facility. Why he has been, he didn't care. He was still trying to piece together how he was going to live without the ability to walk. But the contemplating stopped when he noticed a very familiar head of blond hair.  Said blond was ignoring everything, his eyes staring blankly at the table in front of him._

_“Ryouta?”_

_Akashi could not believe what he was seeing.  Said blond lifted his head to stare blankly at the other._

_“That is the name I have yes.”_

_He monotoned making the red head’s eyes widen slightly.  His attention then went to his handler._

_“What happened to him?!”_

_He demanded, voice cold.  His handler backed up slightly._

_“Emotions didn’t develop in him?”_

_The man said in a cautious tone, but that only angered the other more._

_“You say that as though you are questioning your knowledge!  If you don’t know the full answer, you should have someone who pays attention to their job answer.”_

_He hissed, having the man nod quickly._

_“R...Right!”_

_He stuttered, moving Akashi even closer to the table and then backing out of the room at a fast pace.  This left Akashi alone with the blank eyes of Ryouta on his person._

_“Ryouta…  How are you?”_

_Akashi asked cautiously, only to continue to be stared at._

_“How is that to be answered?”_

_The monotone voice finally responded, after what seemed to be a period of contemplation of the question._

_“With how you feel.  Do you feel like today has been a good or a bad day?”_

_Akashi responded, tone unsure due to him never having to do something like this before._

_“What constitutes as what?”_

_Ryouta’s question was not what Akashi had been expecting._

_“Were you happy with how today went, or did you not like how it went?”_

_He reworded, hoping that everything that was happening was a joke._

_“What is happiness, and what was the word ‘like’ in the context you used it in?”_

_At that question, Akashi immediately knew what he was going to need to do.  There was only the hope that it would work resting in his mind as he began his explanation of the emotion and the context he had brought up._

* * *

“So that was the start of everything.  I’ll have to tell you about the others later.  It seems our handlers are here to take us back to our rooms.”

Akashi sighed, sending a glare at the men who had come to pick up the men from the common room.

“Who will you be starting with next?”

Kuroko asked as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.  He wanted to know what to expect next time when Akashi could pick up his story.

“Shintarou.”

Akashi responded as Kuroko heard the wheels on his wheel chair going by.

“I would like it if I was not going to be the topic of gossip…  But I guess it would be best for you to know what it was like before Akashi pulled all of us out.  Well…  As much as he could.”

Midorima’s voice said in passing as Kuroko was led out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay.


	4. Akashi's Stories (Part 2)

Kuroko would have been lying if he had said he wasn’t eager to have Akashi continue telling him about what had happened before he had woken up.  He felt a little better getting to know about the other’s states and how that led them to now.  Akashi had said he would be starting with Midorima’s story this time, and Kuroko had to remind himself that Midorima was not able to use his sense of touch.

Because of his interest, Kuroko had made his way carefully to the door of his room to wait for the person who would be helping him to the common area today. He knew it wouldn't be long. He seemed to be able to judge that pretty well based on the fact that he was sure their rooms were being watched by cameras, which were probably there to see if they were in need of anything (of course this was merely a guess made due to him hearing a whirring sound in his room).  Just as he had thought, not maybe ten minutes later, his room door opened and the person who would be helping him to the common room came in.

“Ready?”

The man asked even though it was rather obvious that Kuroko was.

“Yes.”

Kuroko responded, and then he felt a hand gentle land on his shoulder and begin to guide him outside.  The common room was rather far from his room, and was through a group of twisting halls that Kuroko was not sure he could navigate on his own at the moment.  In fact he was still waiting for his promised walking stick that had a built in talking GPS.  This was not what mattered at the moment though, what did was as he was being guided to the common room, he suddenly felt another hand on his other shoulder.  Then a familiar voice entered the air.

“I can take him from here.”

Kuroko was surprised to say the least as the voice turned out to be Midorima’s.

“But I was told…”

Kuroko’s current guide started, voice hesitant.  Kuroko heard Midorima scoff as he spoke over the other man.

“I wish to discuss something with him.  I can do that while walking him to the common room.  You can do your job later and pick him up at the normal time.”

There was now a hum of uncertainty from the other man again, but the first hand was finally removed from his shoulder.

“Fine.”

Kuroko’s guide muttered, and Kuroko once again felt himself being guided, but this time by the greenette who had asked to take over.

“Don’t think I’m doing this to just be nice.”

Midorima stated from beside him as they made their way further towards the common room.

“I heard you wanted to talk to me.”

Kuroko responded easily.

“That I do.  I wanted to let you know again that I am not exactly happy that you’re about to hear about my part of this whole scenario.  And I again will admit it might be for the best.  I just wanted to make one thing clear.  None of us want pity.  We were dealt these cards and we are learning to deal with them.”

With that said, Midorima fell silent and thus, Kuroko concluded, had made his point.  Kuroko allowed the silence to continue for a while, his mind going over what Midorima had said and what he had already heard.  The only thing that brought him from his thoughts was the later sound of a door opening.

“We’re here.”

Midorima stated calmly from his side, letting go of Kuroko’s shoulder briefly to open the door to the room and then grab Kuroko’s arm to lead him inside.  Once said boy was inside with the help of Midorima, Kuroko was led to the table where Akashi was probably stationed.

“Good morning Tetsuya.  I’m surprised that Shintarou was the one to bring you here today and not one of our handlers.”

Akashi commented as he tapped Kuroko on the hand to help him locate his person better.  Kuroko shrugged.

“He wanted to speak with me.”

Akashi made a humming sound at that piece of information.

“That would explain it then.  Well…  After breakfast, I’ll begin the next tale.”

The redhead said, as the group began the wait for food.

“They aren’t tales Akashi.”

Midorima said cutting in briefly to the conversation.

“Mido-chin, let Aka-chin call them what he wants.  Either way it’s our stories.”

Murasakibara cut in boredly from the side.  There was also the sound of paper being shuffling, which signalled that Aomine was adding in his say.

“I don’t have an opinion either way.”

Kise added as well.  Midorima gave a huff and rolled his eyes, though that was something that was relayed through Akashi’s informative snicker.  After that, Akashi cleared his throat and began the next story.

* * *

_ It had been maybe a full month since Akashi had found himself rolled into the same room as Ryouta.  Kise was not making progress, as far as Akashi could tell, since he had begun to be taught what emotion was.  Then again, what could Akashi do about that, when he, himself, had had a bit of trouble knowing what emotion was when he was younger.  The two were once again in the same room, back at the norm, when the door opened during a time when it was not normally opened. _

_ “Where are we?” _

_ A familiar voice asked causing Akashi to turn his attention to the door.  His vision was met with green.  A familiar green that rested on the other’s head in a semi-messy style, as though the other had not had a chance to organize himself first. _

_ “Shintarou?” _

_ Akashi asked gaining the others attention, as he had been glaring at the men on either side of him.  Midorima took a sharp breath, his eyes widening in surprise. _

_ “Akashi.” _

_ He said, with a swift exhale.  Akashi nodded, his gaze going to the handlers. _

_ “You can let him go now.” _

_ He commented, this made Midorima flinch, and he yanked his arms away from the hold on them. _

_ “Why had you not let go?!” _

_ He snapped at the handlers, who pulled their grips away. _

_ “We…  You didn’t tell us too.  We thought you might need support still…?” _

_ One of the men said hands up in surrender. _

_ “I couldn’t feel them there!  Did you forget that I have no sense of touch?!” _

_ Midorima snapped, glare intensifying.  The handlers backed up towards the door. _

_ “Shintarou, that’s enough.  Come sit down.” _

_ Akashi called, regaining the greenette’s attention.  Midorima sent one more glare towards the handlers, then made his way to the table. _

_ “Kise is here too?” _

_ The greenette questioned, though the blond ignored his presences in favor of the tabletop. _

_ “Sort of.” _

_ Akashi responded, though it was clear he meant it in a nicer way than how it sounded. _

_ “Sort of?” _

_ “Emotions.” _

_ “I see.” _

_ Akashi nodded looking over at the blond who was now looking up. _

_ “Is there a way I should be responding?” _

_ He asked Akashi, eyes zeroed in on the redhead. _

_ “You would usually be rather happy to see Midorima.  Smiles, laughter, those are things in association.” _

_ Akashi responded immediately, a habit now.  Kise only blinked then looked over at Midorima briefly, those his eyes were still blank. _

_ “You have told me this before.  I still don’t understand.” _

_ He said briefly.  Akashi sighed. _

_ “We’re still working on it Ryouta.  Don’t worry.” _

_ “What’s worry again?” _

_ “I’ll tell you later.” _

_ Midorima watched the exchange silently, then watched Kise turn his attention back to the tabletop.  Akashi then turned his attention to the door briefly before it was brought back to the greenette sitting at the table again. _

_ “So…  I heard you at the door.  No sense of touch?” _

_ He questioned, trying to bring up the topic. _

_ “I can’t feel anything.  My body is numb.” _

_ Midorima confirmed, his face going stony. _

_ “I see.” _

_ Akashi responded, not sure what else to say. _

_ “I’m guessing it was your legs that were your flaw?” _

_ Midorima asked, waving off the unsure response of the other. _

_ “A blip on the radar in comparison to you and Ryouta.” _

_ Akashi responded, tone one of dismissal.  Midorima huffed. _

_ “If you want to play basketball, as I was told we were cloned to do, that is true.  You can learn to play without your legs.  Ryouta could play, but without much enjoyment or care for the sport.  But…  Could I tell if I had the ball in my hands or not?” _

_ Akashi nodded at this. _

_ “If you learned a way to track the ball.  Possibly putting gloves on your hands to hear the sound of the ball hitting fabric.” _

_ He said, though he wasn’t sure why that was the idea that had first come to his mind.  Midorima gave him a thoughtful look. _

_ “Perhaps….” _

_ Then there was silence. _

* * *

“As you can see, I followed Akashi’s advice.  It makes things a little easier.”

Midorima said as Akashi fell silent, raising one hand up to where he could see it.

“I’m sorry Midorima-kun, I can’t.”

Kuroko responded almost instantly with a polite tone.  Midorima gave a scoff.

“I know you can’t see, see.  I meant it as a figure of speech.”

He growled, though it was clear his voice held some regret.

“Mido-chin still should watch his words.”

Murasakibara chimed in, having been silent the whole time.

“Atsushi is correct.  Please careful until he is used to his condition Shintarou.  He is still new to this.  We have had our time.”

Akashi said in agreeance.  The greenette gave a ‘tch’ then and the sound of walking could be heard, almost like pacing, which Kuroko decided to not comment on.

“Is there anyone else you are going to tell me about?”

Kuroko asked, trying to break the silence that was starting to fall.  What he once welcomed, was now becoming disturbing to him.  There was the sound of rustling and Akashi made a humming sound.

“Daiki was next.  He said it would be fine for me to tell you about him, but he said to wait until after lunch.  However, I guess I should point out that Atsushi was brought to us last, even though he had been awakened third.  He apparently lost his temper and was sedated until he was able to convince the scientists to bring back Himuro Tatsuya.”

“Aka-chin… Couldn’t you have explained that after lunch too?  It’s not a happy memory.”

Murasakibara whined, getting a small sigh.

“As I have been going in order for the most part, I thought it was relevant to bring up why you were not the first story of today.  It’s as the man I wish to not bring up more than needed said.  You woke third, but you were not brought here third.”

Akashi responded.  Murasakibara let out another whine, though this one was more annoyed than an actual whine.  Almost like they sensed the group was breaking in the stories of the room, the door opened to handlers bringing in what would be for lunch.  Kuroko found himself somewhat annoyed by the interruption, but he figured eating would be for the best before moving on to the next story of the bunch.


	5. Akashi's Stories (Part 3)

After lunch the group stayed seated at the table as Akashi cleared his throat ready to tell Aomine’s part of the story. Kuroko was sitting close to said navyette because the other had demanded it. Apparently Aomine wanted to be able to give his two cents on the story because he had made a point that Akashi couldn't get him right, and that the redhead would most likely exaggerate his reactions. Of course this had Akashi more than slightly offended.

  
“Now that we’ve had lunch, and Aomine has been insufferable, don't give me that look you have been, we can get on with…”

  
“... An over exaggerated version of story time.”

  
Midorima cut Akashi off, seemingly having been waiting to get his version of sniping in before he behaved, though he was still sore over his portion of things being explained.

  
“You could have added in anything you wished.”

  
Akashi responded back easily. Midorima snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything afterwards. Akashi gave a small chuckle, then turned his attention to Kuroko.

“Alright, now to start with Aomine.

* * *

_Akashi was not happy with the fact that his friends were the way they were, but he made due as he continued to patiently explain to Kise what emotions were. He was happy the other could at least grasp the idea of it, even though it was not possible for him to fully show it… Not that he did. Midorima had decided that he liked wearing the gloves suggested for him, because it gave an excuse to not worry about his lack of being able to feel. However, it was just the three of them in the room. It was clear they wanted the Mircles, so where were the others?_

_  
Giving a soft sigh, Akashi looked towards the door when he noted that it was lunch time. He had the routine down by now, though he had lost track of what week it was. The door opened as expected at the correct time, but the thing that was startling was that not only the food trolley was brought in, but an extremely familiar navyette, who had his eyes trained, in a glare, at the floor._

  
“ _Daiki?"_

_The man looked up and stared at Akashi, then looked towards Midorima (who was in a seperate corner of the room), and then finally let his eyes fall on Kise. His eyes widened and a cocky, but happy, grin crossed his face. He opened his mouth as though to shout, or say something, but then snapped it shut. The look that followed was one of annoyance and a bit of uncharacteristic self loathing._

\-- **I - hated - them - for - not - being - able - to - greet - the - others**

Aomine wrote onto Kuroko’s hand, Akashi pausing to let the other do so before continuing- _-_

_  
Nothing could have prepared Akashi for the tantrum that happened next. As soon as the “orderly” was gone, Aomine approached the table and slammed himself into a seat at the table. His fist slammed into the table next. It was clear he couldn’t yell his frustrations, so the inanimate objects were taking the beating for it._

_  
“Daiki, calm down.”_

_  
Akashi tried to get through to the other. Another slamming of fist. Midorima walked over to the table._

_  
“Aomine, stop being immature about this.”_

_  
He said, pushing his glasses back up, and adjusting his grip on the book in his hand. Aomine turned and glared at the greenette, then Kise spoke._

_  
“Akashi, is that anger?”_

_  
Akashi really wished the other had made his name into his nickname. He also wished that the other had not asked that question in front of Aomine, who stared in surprise at the blond. Then more rage crossed the navyette’s face._

_  
“Daiki, if you don't calm down, you'll run around the room for a whole hour.”_

_  
Akashi snapped, minding pulling up everything he had been filtered in the cloning process. Aomine froze up and stared at him wide eyed. Knowing the other was going to stop (probably), Akashi turned his attention to Kise._

_“Yes. That is a version of anger.”_

_  
He responded easily, and the blond gave a slow nod back. Akashi nodded back before turning his attention back to Aomine who had his his head hung, his mouth opening, closing, opening again, as though he was trying to force his vocal chords to awaken magically._

_  
“So they took your voice. They took Kise’s emotions. They took Midorima’s sense of touch. And they took my legs. I wonder what will be taken from Atsushi and Tetsuya.”_

_He said, watching the navyette lifted his head to meet his gaze. Akashi gave him a surprisingly soft smile, one that seemed to throw the other if his eyes widening was a clue.  
_

_“I think I can help you. First we need paper. Then a book on sign language… And maybe we can try palm writing.”_

  
_Akashi took a look of contemplation, and Aomine actually gave him a small smile._

_  
“Palm writing will be the easiest thing for you to learn. All it is, is writing the words out on the person you want to talk to’s palm. Sign language will make things flow faster, though that mean I want everyone to learn it. And paper will be a back up.”_

  
_Akashi looked at Aomine seriously._

_  
“You will be able to communicate. You're not Daiki unless you make snide remarks.”_

_  
He said confidently, his “I am absolute” voice strong and clear. Aomine’s smile grew wider. Akashi wondered if he was going to regret this (but only for a blip of a moment. He was telling the truth when he said the other was not himself without snark)._

* * *

  
**And- that - is - where - we - are - today.**

  
Aomine wrote on Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko gave a hum of understanding, and then scowled as he felt what he knew was Murasakibara’s hand pat his head.

  
“My story is the only one left.”

  
The purplette commented, voice dripping with boredom, and was the contempt? Akashi gave a sigh.

  
“Yes. But I think that will need to wait until after dinner, if they are going to allow us to stay in this room after then.”

  
The redhead said, but Kuroko’s mind was caught up on the contempt in the purplette’s voice and the fact that he had been given the information that the other had been awake for a while before being allowed with the others. His curiosity was burning, his wanting to know what happened with the others strong, but it was clear that Akashi wanted to take a break with the telling of tales. Not that the bluenette could blame him. It wasn't like the other wouldn't tell him later anyways.


	6. Akashi's stories (Final part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the interest that has been shown for this fic. It makes me happy that people like it.
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

“Last but not least.”

Akashi said in a tired voice, and Kuroko heard him give a small sigh and shift in his wheelchair to get a tad more comfortable.

“My story.”

Murasakibara drawled from beside Kuroko, causing the bluenette to jump slightly.

“Ah… Sorry Kuro-chin.”

Murasakibara put something down on the ground then, a chair by the sound of the scraping, and then flopped into it.

“And because of that, I was hoping you would help by starting the tale, and I'll pick it up when you were finally allowed with us.”

Akashi said calmly, and Murasakibara gave a him of acknowledgement.

“I can do that. Mine-chin, stop complaining… The paper isn't as scary as you're trying to make it. No.”

Murasakibara drawled, amusement clear though, like this was something that had become a joke between the two. Kuroko felt himself smile slightly at the exchange. Akashi, cleared his throat good-naturedly and seemed to reclaim control of the room.

“Atsushi, your tale if you please.”

He reminded, and the Purplette gave a hum of acknowledgement.

* * *

_ Murasakibara’s eyes opened to see water around him, along with people staring at him as though he was on display.  He wasn't sure what was going on. He remembered being in a bed, his family around him… Crying…? Muro-chin’s face was streaked with tears… An awful sight to see on the one he loves’ face. It should be smiling, never streaked with the salty liquid. Then his eyes closed right…? So why was it that he was waking up in water? Why did the people staring at him look shocked? _

_ “Someone drain the tube! You, how are his vitals?” _

_ “Good sir!” _

_ “Draining sequence has been activated.” _

_ Murasakibara’s eyes narrowed in confusion. He watched the water drain out, then the mask that had been around his mouth pulled away on its own and vanished into the floor of the tube. _

_ “Let's get him out of there.” _

_ A man walked over to the tube and pressed some buttons on the control panel next to it. A part of the tube opened like a door then. Murasakibara looked at it unamused, since it looked like he was going to have to duck to get out. _

_ “Sorry about the door. Someone forgot to account for the fact that a lot of the people we were going to bring back are tall.” _

_ The man at the panel said, giving a lopsided smile. Murasakibara just shrugged and moved to exit the tube. _

* * *

_ “So this is where you will be staying. Currently the others are still being brought back. You won't be alone for long.” _

_ An orderly said, showing Murasakibara his dorm room in the facility. _

_ “You don’t have to stay in here though.  Let me take you to the common room.” _

_ The orderly then led him to said room and left him there.  Murasakibara sighed when he was truly left alone and made to sort through his thoughts. _

* * *

_ “Dinner is served.” _

_ The orderly called cheerfully into the common room, as he brought the food in.  Murasakibara startled slightly, but quickly calmed.  The orderly put the food down in front of him, then took a seat next to him, probably so he wasn’t alone.  Taking the plate, the purplette picked up the chopsticks that had been supplied as well, and began to eat.  At first, he thought that the food was just bland…  But then he realized he couldn’t even taste the taste of cardboard that usually came with bland food. _

_ “What is this…?” _

_ He asked, and the orderly answered cheerfully. _

_ “It’s Yakisoba.” _

_ “No it isn’t…  It doesn’t have a taste at all.” _

_ The orderly frowned then, and passed him the dessert. _

_ “Taste this then.” _

_ Murasakibara cheered up at the sight of the sweet and abandoned the “Yakisoba” for the pudding.  The first bite though, left Murasakibara upset and he threw the spoon down. _

_ “This isn’t good either.” _

_ The orderly’s face fell. _

_ “Oh no…  So they did have problems pop up.” _

_ He muttered, but Murasakibara heard him. _

_ “Problems?  You mean with the fact people who are supposed to be dead are somehow alive?” _

_ He questioned, voice harsh.  The orderly paled. _

_ “That was going to be explained to you later.” _

_ He said calmly, but Murasakibara wasn’t having that.  He stood up quickly, his chair being shoved back harshly, and he towered over the orderly.“Tell me now.” _

_ He growled, watching the orderly do something with something on his neck. _

_ “Calm down.” _

_ The orderly said hands in a surrender gesture.  Murasakibara was about to comment again, when the door to the room burst open, and he felt something hit him in the neck.  Then everything went black. _

* * *

“And that’s where my tale ends.  Aka-chin can take over now.”

Murasakibara said calmly, with a definitive finished tone.  It was one that said he didn’t want to say anything more.  Akashi gave a sigh and cleared his throat again.

“Alright.  This is what happened when he ended up with us finally.”

* * *

_ Akashi gave a hard sigh as he watched Aomine and Midorima duke it out in a battle of written and spoken word. The two were acting like children and it was picking at his nerves in a bird-like pecking motion. _

_ “Would you both stop? Act the age you're supposed to be physically, not the age we are cloning!” _

_ He griped, teeth gritted, voice exasperated. Midorima and Aomine looked towards him and actually pointed fingers at one another like they were about to say “ _ **_but he started it_ ** _ ” and oh did that make Akashi feel like he was going to have a headache. _

_ “I don't care who started it. My order is absolute. Shut the hell up.” _

_ And if that didn't stop the two any faster, he didn't know what did. The fact that he swore at them seemed to make them realize they were beyond pushing buttons, and were grinding on nerves. Kise stared on at the scene blankly, not bothering to comment on the way Akashi was acting, nor asking about the combination of emotional responses used.  Before the group could be able to do anything else, the door to the common room opened and an orderly was gesturing to someone.  Said person moved past the orderly then to enter the room.  Akashi felt himself give a small smile, the others (minus a stoic Kise) gave the new arrival some gesture of acknowledgement. _

_ “Atsushi, it looks like you are second to last to wake.” _

_ Akashi commented as said man walked to the table.  Murasakibara sent a sharp glare at the orderly who closed the door quickly.  His glance then met the others with slight apprehension. _

_ “I’ve been awake.  They just didn’t want me around before.” _

_ The group stared at him at the statement. _

_ “Why is that?” _

_ Akashi asked cautiously. _

_ “Because I was the reason they knew you guys would have an issue.  I’m also apparently the only one who seems to have a grasp of what happened before I was cloned.” _

_ Murasakibara shrugged and the group seemed to contemplate this.  Akashi decides this seems to be a dangerous topic and moves to change the topic.  The only one he can think of though is what he had lost. _

_ “What was taken from you?” _

_ He asked cautiously.  Murasakibara looked down at him, eyes trailing over the wheelchair.  His eyes move to Kise’s blank face.  They look towards Midorima’s gloved hands.  Finally they made a stop on Aomine’s tight hold on the pencil in his hand, and the paper he used as a communication lifeline. _

_ “Not something as bad as some of you.  I just don’t have a sense of taste.” _

_ Akashi still frowned at this and Murasakibara shook his head at the other, almost as though he knows what he might say. _

_ “I’m fine now.  I’ve had time to get used to it.” _

_ He says calmly, his eyes trailed over everyone then. _

_ “I’m just happy you guys are here at least.  The only one missing is Kuro-chin right?” _

_ He assured, then asks looking towards the door like said person would enter at any second.  Akashi nods. _

_ “That’s correct.” _

_ Murasakibara nods, and then looks over the group again. _

_ “I made a request of the researchers…  I told them to bring back some of the others we connected well with.  I wanted my Muro-chin back.” _

_ He told them, and the group seemed to be pleased about this (Kise made an attempt to emotion for this at least, based on what Akashi had told him before). _

* * *

Kuroko found himself smiling as Akashi trailed off, like he didn’t know where to go from there.

“That’s enough Akashi-kun.  I get the jist.”

He said when the other continued his silence.  Akashi hummed at that, a sign he took Kuroko’s word on the matter since he couldn’t really find the words to continue.

“I can say that one of the people I requested was Kaga-chin.  I knew you would want him around.”

Murasakibara suddenly said, as though the thought hit him at that moment.  Kuroko’s smile grew.

“Thank you Murasakibara-kun.”

He said with earnest, and the other gave a happy note of sound in response.  Just before anyone could say anything else the door opened, and the group looked at one another…  Well they looked at Kuroko, who continued to stare ahead slightly confused.  It wasn’t time for them to go back to their rooms was it.

“Pardon the interruption boys, but there have been two more people who have woken up.  I thought you would like to go see them before you went back to your rooms for the night.”

The voice of an orderly said from the doorway.  Akashi made a sound of surprise, and Midorima scoffed.

“I believe we would.  All of us would.  But it seems that one of our group can’t exactly see.  It would have been more appropriate to say meet them.”

The greenette commented, and the orderly made a sound of discomfort.

“Of course…  My apologies.  Ummm…  Shall we get going?”

It was very clear he was trying to make the situation less tense than it had suddenly become for him.

“Sure.”

Kuroko said for the group before anything else was said.  The group stayed quiet, then the sound of shuffling about could be heard, and Kuroko felt a hand land on his shoulder.  The silence signalled who the hand belonged to, and Kuroko gave the other a silent nod of thanks as he helped him stand and move towards the door.


	7. Discovery

The group was led down a hallway that sounded familiar to Kuroko’s ears. The sound was a bit more metallic than the rest of the halls he had been in. This was the hallway that led to and from the labs.

“It's been awhile since many of us have been in this hallway.”

Akashi commented, the wheels of his wheelchair a clear indicator of where he was due to the tone difference.  He was a little ahead of the group, probably right behind the orderly, so that he could roll better most likely.

“Well… All the tests we can run on you now can be done in the infirmary.”

The orderly responded in an uncomfortable tone. The hand on Kuroko’s shoulder shook, but it was probably because Aomine was laughing at the man’s discomfort about the topic, or so Kuroko hoped.

“You never did tell us who woke up.”

Midorima cut in, not particularly thrilled with the thought of tests that would change nothing of the group's situation. The orderly cleared his throat.

“If I heard correctly, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya.”

He answered, and suddenly Murasakibara’s even pace had picked up, nearly evening with Akashi’s wheelchair.

“Was there anything wrong with them upon their awakening?”

Midorima asked, ignoring the purplette’s anticipation in favor of asking the most practical of questions considering the situation the Gen of Miracles was in.

“None that has been found if any.”

The orderly’s response came. Aomine’s hand on Kuroko’s shoulder tightened briefly but untensed not two seconds later. The hand then seemed to guide him towards his left and the sound of a door opening could be heard.

“They're in here.”

The orderly's voice said, and Aomine guided Kuroko forward carefully. Kuroko noticed why when he felt Aomine take hold of his arm and guide him down the small step down that seemed to be before the floor to the room they were told was their destination.

“What the hell?”

The voice was music to Kuroko’s ears. It wasn't the slightest bit different.

“I… Have to concur….”

A second voice said before giving a huff of air in a surprised(?) manner.

“Atsushi, put me down.”

“Muro-chin, they actually brought you back!”

Murasakibara’s voice held so much happiness and contentment that no one made to comment on it. Well… Himuro did.

“Brought back…? Atsushi what-...?”

He started to ask, only to be cut off by another person.

“We’ll explain that to you both later.”

It was the voice of Takao. The room went into a tense silence. However, one man decided to not read the situation.

“Tetsuya, is that really you?”

Kagami’s voice shatters the tense silence.

“Yes Taiga-kun.”

Kuroko finds himself smiling despite the situation.

“Why are you staying all the way over there?”

Kagami’s confused frown is in his voice.

“Another thing that will explained. Tomorrow.”

Takao’s voice once again breaks into the situation and tension reintroduces itself into the air.

“It's late. You guys need sleep. The new guys need to eat and then get some sleep themselves. They need tests tomorrow too. Martin take the Miracles to their rooms please?”

Murasakibara made a sound like he was going to complain, but it's cut off by the orderly’s response and his call for the group to follow him.

* * *

“The actual fuck….”

Kagami’s voice echoed into the common room, harmonized with two sets of footsteps.

“Taiga….”

Himuro’s voice is exasperated and admonishing.

“You want to say the same thing.”

Kagami responds, voice slightly sharp.

“Whether I do or not doesn't mean it had to be said aloud.”

Himuro says in a sigh. Kagami grumbles then.

It was obvious that the two had been cleared, though it was way after lunchtime and was probably close to dinner.

“Welcome to the common room.”

Akashi greets the two signaling how close the two were to the table.

“Yeah sure.”

Kagami’s voice is still in a grumble.

“Taiga-kun, welcome.”

Kuroko decides to say, hoping to draw the others attention to him so he could give a proper greeting. There’s silence, then Kagami’s voice breaks it.

“Going to leave your light hanging?”

The voice was slightly sad and disappointed. Kuroko actually felt a sudden loss of what to say.

“What the hell Aomine? Why are you-.... Oh. Oh shit… Really? Now I feel like an ass.”

Suddenly hands landed on Kuroko’s shoulders.

“Tetsuya… You're blind…?”

Kuroko still can't find words, so he ends up nodding.

“That explains last night.”

Himuro chimed in cautiously, and that got a scoff from Midorima.

“Only one part. Did they explain the rest?”

“Yeah… They explained.”

There was a good bout of silence. The door slamming open broke it.

“Good evening everyone.”

Takao’s voice rang into the room and the silence became slightly hostile. Takao didn't seem to care though.

“I came to see if you guys want to play a game of basketball. Six of you can play at least, the others can watch… And listen.”

“Why should we?”

It was Kise who asked that question into the tense, hostile air after the other finished speaking.

“Because that's what you guys were brought back for? Come on… Seriously go to the court. Three on three. Akashi can be the referee.”

Takao made his voice serious.

“And Tetsuya?”

Kagami was quick to ask, having quickly caught that his shadow had been left out.

“He can… Sit and listen.”

Takao’s answer made Kuroko’s stomach knot. It was clear to him now where he fell in the importance scale at the moment. A hand fell on his shoulder, a finger tapped there, probably in reassurance. It was clearly Aomine.

“I see… As long as you don't separate us… We can't really object.”

Akashi answered for the group after a while. There were noises, as though the group was going to protest.

“One game. After that, you will have to figure out what went wrong with us Miracles. Find out how to fix it.”

The protests silenced.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Takao’s voice was unsure, but he agreed to the condition.

* * *

 

Kuroko say exactly where he had been placed on a set of bleachers off to the side of what he assumed was the basketball court. He could hear Akashi calling out things from a little ways in front of him, and Kagami and Himuro trying to convince Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Midorima to get out on the court. It sounded like a huge debate was going on between the two as well, the calls of team arrangements being thrown into the convincing.  Nothing seemed to be working though.

“Oh come on guys. Akashi made a deal concerning this. Just go with it.”

Kagami finally shouted into the discussion.

“Doesn't mean Takao will follow through.”

Midorima said in response, voice dull with boredom.

“He will if he knows what's good for him.”

Himuro said calmly.

“And Atsushi, please at least do this one thing?”

Murasakibara was silent before he gave a loud groan of defeat.

“Muro-chin, you play dirty.”

He whined.

“I'm on your team, or I'm not playing.”

“That's fine. Thank you Atsushi.”

Himuro’s voice held his smile of victory in it.

“Well… I guess I can join their team.”

Midorima chimed in, defeat in his voice.

“That leaves Kise and Aomine for my team.”

Kagami confirmed to himself and the group.

“Finally.”

Akashi’s vocalized annoyance entered the conversation. Kuroko felt himself smile slightly, but it dropped just as quickly as it occurred. He wouldn't be able to see what was going to happen. As his thoughts turned slightly dark, he heard Akashi call out the begin and the sound of feet leaving the ground could be heard for the tip off.

“Damnit!”

Kagami called in irritation, a clear sign his team did not get the ball.

“It seems our reflexes are slowed due to being reborn only yesterday.”

Himuro called to him, above the shuffling of feet.

* * *

The sounds of feet shuffling and the ball bouncing could be heard for a long while. It must have been the second quarter equivalent by now and all Kuroko could do was listen to calls of Akashi’s refing and the calls of those who could talk shouting about the ball. It was blaringly obvious how much the others seemed to be having fun (he wasn't sure about Kise), and it was clear he would probably never be able to join them in it. Then the whistle for halftime blew.

“Oh man am I outta shape…”

A voice, one that shouldn't be possible spoke.

“Tell me about it.”

This voice was happier and held pep in it, but it normally didn't.

“You two…”

Midorima’s voice cut in shocked.

“Hey Muro-chin… Is this sports drink Strawberry flavored?”

Murasakibara’s voice also chimed in in shocked surprise.

“Ah…. Yes? Did you not read the label?”

Himuro answered. Then Kagami’s voice cut in.

“Holy Shit! Aomine you just talked! Kise is smiling! Murasakibara's tasting stuff! Midorima take off your gloves and catch this!”

The group let out blurted sounds of surprise, and Midorima could be heard giving a hiss of pain, then his own gasp of surprise.

“How…?”

The question was cut off by Kagami calling to Kuroko then.

“Tetsuya, come down here!”

He called, and Kuroko could not stumble down the bleachers fast enough to make his way to where he heard the voices coming from. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he shot forward until he was ultimately stopped by the brightest light he had ever seen in his life.

“Oh my…”

He voiced, as in front of him, Kagami became visible for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. More is to come.


	8. Bad Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up last month. It just didn't want to be written >.<

Kuroko blinked once, twice, three times before he could only just stare at Kagami.  Kagami started to laugh at the actual shock he could see dancing around behind the eyes of the normally impassive light blue.  The sound of wheels entering the court could be heard, followed closely behind by shaky steps.  Kuroko’s eyes darted to see Akashi wobbling on his legs like a newborn deer, his red eyes wide.

“Aka-chin!”

Murasakibara caught the redhead as he almost fell over due to his weak legs.

“I have a feeling that the rest of you have better grasps.  Except Tetsuya…  He looks like his eyes can’t focus.”

The redhead commented, leaning his weight slightly into the hold of the purplette in order to keep himself upright after having not been for a long time.

“They’re having some issues, but for the most part are focused.”

Kuroko agreed easily, as he watched Akashi stare at his legs in amazement.

“I still can’t believe that I can feel them.”

Akashi was slightly breathless, probably due to the fact that his standing was exertion he hadn’t been used to since he had awakened.

“I feel like I could laugh right now…  Or cry!  I have so many things going on right now, I’m overwhelmed.”

Kise chimed in from where he was, the catching up of emotions finally slamming him.  Aomine was holding him up as he held his head trying to calm himself down.

“Ryouta, look at me.”

The Navyette’s voice was coarse, but stern gaining the blond’s attention.

“Breath with me.”

Aomine took the other’s hand and placed it on his chest so the other could feel the steady pace as well as his heart beat.  Kise froze at first, then relaxed and let the other’s breathing and heartbeat do their job.

“How is this even possible?”

Midorima asked from where he was standing, his eyes trained on his hands.

“That's what we would like to know.”

The voice of the one responsible for the Generation’s rebirth said from the area of the doorway to the gym. The group turned their attention to said area quickly.

“This is something that shouldn't be possible.”

The man's eyes were glittering with something akin to hope.

“Maybe it was a late blooming problem?”

The group stiffened at the suggestion, and the man plus a group of orderlies made their way fully into the room.

“Do you mind leaving the court for a moment?”

Takao (future!) asked, looking around the group who tensed even more. Kagami and Himuro moved to step between him and the GOM.

“Please, it might help us.”

Takao watched the group continue to tense then sighed.

“Please help one of these men off the court.”

He called to the orderlies, all of whom moved forward to do as ordered.

“If it wasn't clear before… It is clear now. You are a disgrace to the Takao line.  the Kazunari I knew would not do something like this.”

Midorima snapped as he moved before the group to stand between the orderlies and the rest of the GOM behind him. His eyes were narrowed into the harshest glare he could give. The man he was addressing’s eyes widened, a look of shock and hurt crossing his face.

“You don't understand-....”

He said, but Midorima held up his hand to cut him off.

“I understand enough. Your want of certain things made us failures before. We are back to normal now, so maybe you can save your funding. But if we step off the court and things fail again, you're going to subject us to tests that may end up making us worse because you don't know what's wrong in the first place.”

Midorima’s voice was cold with these words, but then Murasakibara spoke up.

“Maybe… Our bodies know that we came from the dead?”

He spoke boredly, but every turned their attention to him.

“That actually makes sense.”

Kagami agreed, and this got him the attention, a couple of people with wide eyes.

“No, listen! When we aged we all started to have the problems that come with age. Like… People becoming blind, or losing the ability to walk. Death takes away a lot of things as well! We can't speak any more, or taste, or feel. Maybe for you guys… Your bodies had something go wrong in the process because the samples were taken after you died?”

Kagami actually looked excited by the fact he had a theory at least of what the problem was.  The GOM and Himuro looked less than convinced.

“That is extremely bad science.  Bad that might hold some form of value in the case that it points to the problems possibly being psychosomatic.  Though I wouldn’t quote me on that…  I’m no psychologist or psychiatrist.”

Takao looked thoughtful then.

“But this is something we can work with.  If we can prove that you can play, then that will get the main committee off our back.  That means you won’t be hidden away like you’re currently being.”

He gave the group a smile.

“You might be able to move into a house!  We’d have to make it work with Akashi’s wheelchair, but we can make you more comfortable.  Oh!  Himuro, Kagami, I would like to run some tests on you.  Since you guys had no problems, I want to compare some things.  And please…  Will one of you Miracles please come with me?”

Again the group shared a look amongst each other.

“I’ll go.  You’re more likely not to mess with me the most.”

Midorima said stiffly, giving Takao a warning glare.

* * *

Off to the side, while the rest were debating, Kise was leaning against Aomine, hands gripping harshly onto the other’s arm.

“This feels like a dream.”

Aomine was watching the blond cautiously, trying to see if there was a chance the other was going to break down.

“Considering everything up until now...  Yeah.”

The navyette agreed and the blond gave a weak chuckle.

“I don’t want to go back to the way I was before.  I don’t like it.  I hate it.  I hate not being able to show love, or amusement, or happiness.  I hate being so…  Apathetic, empty.  I hate not being able to be with you in more than just a body.”

Kise buried his face into Aomine’s side.  Aomine nodded and pulled Kise closer.

“Hey, Lovebirds, it’s time to go back to your common room.  Lunch time.  Those who are going to be in testing, we’ll collect you after lunch.”

Takao’s voice interrupted the moment.  Aomine sent the man a glare, and Kise gave a whimper.

“I have an idea.  Let’s meet here tonight.”

Aomine whispered to the blond, who looked up at his face.

“Okay.”


	9. Late Nights and Making Stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late...
> 
> I had a family emergency and then other things piled up. I lost motivation for a while.
> 
> Hope this chapter is okay.

It was late at night, the moon lighting the court barely through the window of the gym.  It was quiet, though there was an anxious figure standing in the middle of the court trying to not possibly panic.  The light of the moon glimpsed over the blond in such a way that when the other figure entered, they could easily see them.  Knocking in a pattern that had been agreed upon, he gained the attention of the man on the court.  The blond turned and then gave a breath of relief.

“Daiki, thank goodness you were able to sneak out.”

The other figure stepped forward into the gym from the doorway he had stopped in and approached the other.  As soon as he was close enough, he reached out and took the other in his arms with a shuddered sigh.

“Ryouta.”

Aomine’s voice was still rough, but it held an affection that Kise was glad to be able to hear and know.

“I love hearing your voice.”

Kise pushed back and looked up at the others face, taking in the smugness and the care that were settled there.

“And I like actually seeing you emote, even it can be trying at times.”

Aomine teased back, causing Kise to slap him in his chest.

“Don’t be a jerk.”

Aomine chuckled softly at that and pulled the Kise back to him.

“Give me my moment.”

He snickered, though it was clear that he was only teasing.  Kise’s responding chuckle was wet.  That made Aomine panic and push the other away to see what was wrong.

“I’m okay.  I’m just…  I’m over-feeling.”

Kise explained, making no attempt to hide the tears swimming in his eyes.

“With everything that has been going on…  I just never expected us to be able to be together like this again.  For me to be able to feel the love that was between us, for you to tell me you love me.  This is just such a glorious feeling.”

Aomine gave Kise a half grin then, eyes going soft.

“I know what you mean.”

The other giggled.

“I’ll never get used to your face not looking like the smug king.”

He then moved to press himself back into Aomine’s hold.

“Do you think the cameras are still on?”

He asked, and Aomine gave a confused hum.

“Well…  They obviously saw everything before from cameras.  Do you think they’re off?”

Kise asked once more, again making Aomine finally understand why the other was asking.

“Here?  Never knew you were an exhibitionist.  I’m pretty sure they’re still on.  Why would they turn them off?”

Kise frowned and the pouted.

“That’s no fair.”

He whined and Aomine rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“We could always give them a nice makeout show.”

Kise looked up at him with a surprised look that fell into an angry pout.

“Our makeouts always led to us dancing the tango.”

He pointed out, which had Aomine giving a nonchalant shrug.

“It always distracted you from everything else though.  I mean the camera viewer would get a show, but I know you wouldn’t care.  That’s only if you want to though.”

Kise gave him an exasperated look.

“So you want to make the security into voyers?”

He asked, though his tone was more amused than his expression let on.

“That would be on them.”

Aomine responded, his person leaning forward to place his forehead against Kise’s.  Kise gave a whine and went back to pouting then.

“You’re tempting me.  I don’t know how to feel about that fact.”

Aomine gave a chuckle at that, his hands sliding to rest on the others hips, while the other moved to press his head to Aomine’s chest.

“We can take this as fast or as slow as you want.  I understand that it would overwhelm you at the moment though.  You’re already changing moods like a-....”

“Don’t finish that sentence Daiki.  I’m where I can retaliate.”

Aomine gave another chuckle, the sound signalling him relenting.  That’s when he felt something wet on his shirt.  The other’s tears were finally falling.

“I just miss so much Daiki.  I want you, but you’re right about my emotions.  I want to continuing feeling, but as soon as we leave here I won’t be able to.  I feel selfish for wanting to stay here with you for as long as possible, even though we’ll both get tired.”

The blond’s voice was only slightly as whiny as before but, more so, held a sadness that Aomine could only take to be the truer emotion at the moment.  He silently pulled the other closer to him once more.

“I don’t think that’s selfish.  I want to have this back as much as you do.  If I could stay awake with you forever for this to continue, I would do so.”

He responded, voice soft in response to the sadness the other was feeling.  Kise pressed further into his chest at the words, which caused Aomine to rewrap his arms around the the blond.

“I’m sure the others will make this right.  They’ll fight so that the idiots here will make things right.  I’ll fight to make the idiots make things right.  I may not have words off the court, but I have determination, and I sure as hell can show it through my actions.”

Kise gave a small, whimpered laugh at Aomine’s words.

“Somehow I don’t doubt that.”

He managed to say as Aomine moved one hand up to lift his head so he was looking at him.

“Never doubt it.  No one can beat me except for me.  So this whole thing won’t beat me down.”

He said confidently.  Kise’s laughter became a giggle, then it was cut off by a pair of chapped lips softly pressing to his own.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Kagami and Kuroko ended up in the lab to allow the tests that needed to be done to occur.  Kuroko was glad that he couldn’t see the needles he felt making him into a pincushion.  He could also feel Kagami using his hand as a stress tester.

“Why do you need so much of our blood?  What are you, vampires?”

Kagami complained while Kuroko’s hand once again became an involuntary wanna-be fist.

“We need to be able to have a good amount of your DNA.  Though we could get it from anywhere, we also want to check whether or not there is a difference between yours and Kuroko’s blood beyond the normal differences.”

The lab tech who was taking the blood explained.  Kuroko frowned as he listened to this.

“Are you going to be taking DNA from the other places as well?”

He asked, then a hand patted him on the shoulder.

“We’re also going to take a cheek swab.”

The tech said, hand disappearing.  Kuroko frowned, then another hand patted him on the head.

“Don’t worry partner.  The faster we get this over with, the faster we return your sight off the court…  Hopefully.”

Kagami comforted, and Kuroko gave a soft smile at the others optimism.

“Hopefully you’re correct Kagami-kun.”

He felt the hand pat his head again before disappearing.

“Don’t worry.  We’re not going to let up on these guys until they figure out what’s going on.”

There was a nervous laugh from the tech, then another needle went into Kuroko’s arm.

* * *

“Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin look like mummies.”

Murasakibara commented when the two were brought into the common room after they had finished in the lab.

“What did they do to you?”

Himuro was asking towards Kuroko’s right, meaning he was talking to Kagami.

“They were vampires.”

The other responded and Kuroko gave a huffing laugh in agreement.

“We can see that.”

Akashi’s voice said from what was probably the table.

“Come sit down, you shouldn’t be standing right now.  You must feel lightheaded.”

Kuroko found his hand in a larger one, that was most likely Kagami’s, and being lead towards the table after those words were spoken.

“Yeah, I’m lightheaded.  Don’t know about Kuroko.  He’s been quiet.”

Kuroko hummed and gave a shrug, which was probably not smart as he felt a bit of pain from moving his arm.

“Not lightheaded.  Just sore.”

He responded allowing himself to be lowered into a chair.

“Well, at least there is that…  You getting lightheaded is a tad worrisome, considering you tend to faint straight away.”

Kuroko frowned, lips pursing into a line.

“Kagami-kun…  That isn’t true.”

He said sternly, but he could practically see Kagami raise an eyebrow at him in his mind’s eye.

“The first match with Kise?”

Kuroko opened his mouth.

“The match with Aomine in the Winter Cup?”

Kuroko closed his mouth.

“Okay the last one was a guess.”

Kuroko opened his mouth again.

“You look like a fish.”

Kuroko closed his mouth and frowned, the proceeded to interrupt the other.

“Kagami-kun…  Please be quiet.”

There was the sound of something hitting the table repeatedly following that statement.

“Daiki, it wasn’t that funny.  Please stop hitting the table.”

The sound stopped.  Kuroko waited to hear what would happen next.  When there was repeated silence, he thought that perhaps the group was reading whatever Aomine was writing.

“Well, that is true.  However, I would like for us to have a discussion about what happened on the court, and about how the scientists reacted to it.  They probably will help us only to get more funding. We're lab rats.”

Midorima said calmly from wherever he had located himself at the table.

“I didn't like them from the beginning.”

Murasakibara added, though his voice was closer to Kuroko than Midorima.

“I don't like them either Atsushi.”

Himuro agreed, and there was a sound of agreement from Kagami, who Kuroko placed behind him still.

“Should I have a response about them?”

Kise’s dull voice chimed in.

“Do you have one Ryouta?”

Akashi asked back, and there was a pause.

“I think I feel apathetic, though I should be… Upset?”

Akashi gave a soft sigh.

“That would be an appropriate response, yes.”

He assured the other when he made no further move to continue his observation.

“I think that pushing them and giving them some incentive is necessary. Perhaps we can work out a deal with them to make them more cooperative in finding out what's wrong with us. While we have a sort of non-plausible explanation, we have an explanation to start with at least.”

He continued, changing his focus to the group as a whole.

“And at least we know that we can have some time to be completely ourselves on the court.”

There was silence once more and then Kise spoke.

“Feeling whole… Would be… Nice? Like how I felt late last night.”

He said. Someone cleared their throat.

“What?”

It was Midorima, and he seemed to be surprised.

“Last night? Did the effects continue with you for a while?”

Kuroko couldn't help but ask, hoping that it meant there was hope that the other just needed a kickstart of sorts.

“‘No. Ryuota and I went to the court last night. I think he remembers how he felt, but he can't put anything fully to it.’ At least that's what Daiki just wrote.”

Akashi responded instead to the question.

“That says something though right? If he can remember feeling, then the missing piece is still there right?”

Murasakibara chimed in.

“I would say you're correct Atsushi. Which means… The more we go on the court, the more it might help us to jump start the process that will allow the scientists to fix us.”

Midorima agreed, which Akashi also agreed to with a hum.

“Then… Let's us make our points clear to the scientists. We all want to be absolute.”


	10. Takao Kazunari’s Observations Journal: Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support!~ ^_^

Takao Kazunari’s Observations Journal:

Topic: Generation Of Miracles

Date: XX/XX/XXXX

Akashi Seijurou: Paralysed for the waist down.  He seems to be the leader of the group with the fact that the others seemed to listen to him.  He has jokingly been called “MamaKashi” by Aomine, and it seems that the others agree with him on this matter, even though Akashi himself seems to have some feels against it.  He seems to also be the one who makes all the major decisions after hearing everyone's side of the story.  It seems that this is how he dealt with them before, or so it would seem, when he was alive the first time.  Upon realizing that, on the court, he can stand, he has made it his mission to make us feel pressured into finding a way to make whatever is wrong at least have a way to restart.

 

Aomine Daiki: Unable to speak.  Aomine is one of the brash members of the team it would seem.  He apparently loved the sound of his own voice, but seems to be in distress now due to his inability to speak his mind.  In love with Kise Ryouta, and seems to want to have him around him as much as possible.  He has recently has asked for a combination of his and Kise’s rooms so that he can have the other close to him.  This is something we are hesitant to do because we are not sure what emotional toll it would have on him when Kise doesn’t react the way he wishes.

 

Himuro Tatsuya: Perfectly fine.  Although not originally from the GOM, he is someone that Murasakibara requested to be brought back.  He is able to make the other calm which is something that we are grateful for.  He seems to be willing to put forth his own effort to make sure that the GOM are able to be whole without being on the court.

Kagami Taiga: Perfectly fine.  Again not another member of the GOM, but he was requested to be brought back by Akashi for reasons unknown at first.  Now it has become rather apparent as watching him interact with Kuroko Tetsuya is telling.  The two are extremely close.

Kise Ryouta: Unable to feel emotions.  This was one of the worst effects of being brought back yet.  The fact that Kise is unable to feel anything means that when he shows emotion of some sort it needs to be explained to him.  Aomine makes it clear to him how he feels, but it is sad to see the lack of reciprocation.  We have yet to ask him how he would deal with a situation that requires him to be in close proximity with the one who showers him with affectionate emotions.

Kuroko Tetsuya: Unable to See.  Kuroko was the last to be revived from the GOM.  He seemed lost to everything until it was explained to him by Akashi as we forgot to give him a complete explanation ourselves.  Seeing him with everyone, they seem to try hard to include him in what is going on through helping him with certain things, or in the case of Aomine, including in the conversations through means that let the two communicate.

Midorima Shintarou: Unable to physically feel.  I have extremely pissed Midorima off.  He believes that we didn’t take this whole project seriously.  Because of this, he is the one who seems even more adamant to make us work towards a solution.  He is the one who has a tendency to wear gloves on his hands in order to make him have at least a sense that there is something physically there when he looks at his hands.  I wonder if letting him have more medical books will make him happy?

Murasakibara Atsushi: Unable to taste.  He was the first to wake up but, because of circumstances, he was one of the last we let into the common room.  With Himuro here now, he is much more mild tempered.  It’s nice to be able to hear that he isn’t intimidating the orderlies and making me have to change his every couple of weeks because he finally has creeped the person in charge of him out.  The other observation I have is about his enthusiasm towards basketball.  It just does not seem to be there.  We’ll need to find out if that was something from before or if it is a new development.

Overall Observations:  I have a lot to do.  I get the feeling that if I don’t get things corrected sooner, rather than later, I will not only lose funding, but I will have to live with the guilt of knowing I screwed up.  (I also still feel like crap because of Midorima’s comment comparing myself and my ancestor…)


	11. Arrangement Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time over due.
> 
> Sorry if it's short. This chapter gave me major problems....

    “You want us to do what?”

Takao asked, uncertain of whether or not he had quite heard Akashi correctly.  There just seemed to be no way the other would-...

    “We want you to run test on us while we’re on the court.

Akashi was just as stern as he had been before as he restated his words.  Takao felt his mind freeze then force reboot.  He had heard the other correctly the first time.

“What brought on this change?”

He asked, just to see how much he could get the other to say on the matter.  There was something about the way that Akashi’s face changed into a bit of a darker look, that made Takao wonder if he had asked the wrong question, but then the look turned to sheer determination.

“We gain back what we lack on the court.  There must be a reason why.  I want you to find that reason and use it to fix us.  You messed us up, you have an obligation to fix us.  We are not animals that need to be locked away for the rest of our lives because you and everyone else believes us to be failures.”

Takao gulped as the dark glare returned at the end of the other’s explanation.

“Of course you aren’t.  Why should you be locked away when you are human?  That would be cruel.”

He said easily in response, trying to make the other stop giving him the glare.  Akashi looked like he was going to scoff at how quickly the other seemed to jump on the fact that they were going to try and right their wrong.

“As long as we are on the same page, then I am sure that we can work on coming to an agreement on how we approach this.”

He said, then he turned his wheelchair around to head to the door and towards his orderly so he could head back to the others.  Takao let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as soon as the other was fully out his office door, and it was closed behind him.

“I can see why he was considered to be a fearsome leader on the court.”

Takao looked down at his desk then, grabbing the unmarked folder that sat on top of it and opening it.  Inside was all the observations that were taken around the time the Generation of Miracles were being brought back.  Each one stated that things looked normal, then things weren’t, then they woke up the way they were.  Nothing fully made sense.  The more they say it happened one way, the more things started to point to other things contributing to it.  Now there was no true idea as to what happened.

* * *

Akashi wheeled into the common room with a smug look on his face, which had some of the GOM looking at him with confusion.

“I've achieved a couple of things for us.  I ask that you take part when someone asks us to go to the court.  I got him to approve studying us on the court for whatever it is that is wrong.  This may prove if it truly is psychological.”

Midorima, who had been staring down at the table while this was being announced, looked up.

“At least he is finally going to work on making this right.  Just don't expect me to forgive him until such time as he proves his word.”

He said, still upset over Takao’s prior admissions.

“I don’t think any of us will until we’re better.  The two that they brought back that weren’t us seem to be perfectly fine.”

Akashi gestured to Himuro, who was trading his attention between Murasakibara and Akashi, and Kagami, who was focused on Kuroko, when he said this.  The two paid no heed to the fact that they were being referred to, but the others they weren’t interacting with and Kise, sent them a quick look.  Kuroko paused in his conversation with Kagami though to look towards where the others were and gave them a slight frown.

“It’s rude to talk about people, even if they’re there.”

He commented, and the rest of the group wondered what he meant by that.  Kagami was the one to answer.

“Can’t you stop it with the comparisons when we aren’t around the science people?  Makes me feel like they’re still poking and prodding at me.”

Akashi cleared his throat then and turned his attention to the table in front of where he was wheeled.

“My apologies.  I seem to be becoming something I rather dislike once more.  This whole situation just seems to be reminding me of things I didn’t wish to feel ever again.”

He said, and this drew Midorima’s attention closely to the redhead, his eyes seeming to search the other for signs of something the group hoped they would never see again.


	12. Research

“Pass me the ball!”

Aomine called, dodging Kise as he tried to screen him.  Kagami immediately passed the ball to the other as Kuroko suddenly flashed between the two and the ball ended up in the hands of Midorima, who flinched before he made his shot.

“What the hell Tetsu?!”

Aomine snapped as he looked at the shadow, who merely smirked in response.

“This is a free-for-all with no teams.  He can do what he wants.”

Kise reminded cheerfully, moving over to the group that had suddenly stopped everything when the ball swiped through the net.  Akashi and Murasakibara stood on the other side of the court with Himuro, watching with amusement as Aomine pulled the Shadow player into a headlock and ruffled his hair while Kagami tried to free the light bluette.

“Please refrain from that Aomine-San.  You could mess with the sensors.”

An orderly called, ducking his head out from behind one of the computers that had been set up within the sidelines of the court so that data from the GOM, along with Himuro and Kagami, being on the court could be recorded.  Aomine huffed at the reprimand, but stopped messing up Kuroko’s hair, and let the shorter boy stand back up to his full height.

“Are you getting anything?”

Akashi asked, going to move towards the edge of the court from where he had been standing, making sure to stay within the bounds of the lines that signaled the playing area.

“Well there are some differences between your off-court and on-court brainwave functions, but they aren’t too noticeable unless you’re looking closely for it.”

The orderly in charge of the monitors ducked back behind them and began clicking through the data that had been collected for the past few games.

“Can Kuroko-san leave the court so we can collect his base data again?”

Kagami and Aomine frowned at that request, but Kuroko merely gave them stern looks before leaving the court and pausing right at the place where his vision began to fade so he could wait for someone to take him to the stands.  It didn’t take long for another orderly, who had been stationed off to the side, to come and do just that.

“Alright, can have you all play another game?”

The orderly called to the GOM as soon as Kuroko was seated on the stands.  Murasakibara frowned.

“I’m getting bored.”

He whined, looking down at Himuro who patted him on the arm.

“Just let them do this.  I’m sure they’ll let you sit on the court and have pocky after this game.  They did promise that after a certain number they would.”

The black-haired man said placatingly.  Murasakibara hummed in response to that and nodded, getting into place as Akashi moved to take a place in play as well.  With Kuroko out, that meant that the teams would be unbalanced, but that was fine since this was mock games that would give the scientists the information they needed in order to fix the issues that they created.

* * *

Takao stared at the papers in front of him with a scowl on his face.  He had been looking over everything that had happened since the start of the GOM projects.  All the other athletes they had cloned had turned out fine.  No problems, no missing senses, no impairments.  So why did it happen to the GOM?  Even Kagami and Himuro had turned out fine, and they had been started after the GOM had been in the works.  So again, why was it only the GOM that had these complications arise.  There must be something other than his selfishness that caused the problems.  A growl ripped from his throat as he shuffled the papers around once more, picking up one and speed reading it before slamming it down again.

“In all of these papers…  All of them…  There has to be SOMETHING!”

He shuffled them around some more, pulling new ones to the surface from being buried under some he had already read.

“What the..?”

Takao picked up a piece of paper that caught his eye from off to the side.

“What’s with these numbers?”

He noted the page said one of four at the bottom then, his eyes swiftly going back to where he had found it.  It seemed to be the only one that had the number of pages at the bottom.  Takao’s eyes narrowed and he placed the paper in his hands on another table before walking back to the one he had been looking at, beginning to dig through the papers once more to find the rest that went with the one he found.  There was just something about the numbers on that first page that made him suspicious.  He had to find the rest.  He needed the rest of the information.  He has probably found his first lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sadly I'm going on temp hiatus for this fic until I have a few more chapters written. Once I feel caught up, then I'll be back.
> 
> My life has just been so busy that finding time to write is hard. I want to be able to feel confident in a posting schedule before I even try to keep one. That said, I'll feel better when I have more than one chapter ready to go at any given time before I start posting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
